Time Heals All
by iluvkandygrl
Summary: Mayu meets Akito, they hate each other, there is a girl who Mayu knew and lived with in the past that comes back, everyone thought she was dead, she is bringing all the jyneshi together with the one they love, lots of pairings mainly mayuXhatori momijiXoc
1. Chapter 1 part1

Hello peoples! D This is my first fan fic so I'm really excited. I'v only read up to ch.65 and the lowest translations I found was ch.86 and they weren't that great so if I'm off a bit please don't hate me. If you know how to get ch.66 - 85 please tell me. One more thing i can't spell, and i have lots of typeos.

_Knock, knock. _ Mayu looked up, _who the hell in there right mind would come here? It's the middle of class?_ she thoght to herself. She then got up and open the door... and who did she find but her ex- boyfriend, Shigure. _I was right,... no one in there right mind would come here in the middle of class._

" Hello Mayuko-sensei, I'm sorry for interupting, but-" he then runs over to a girl named Honda and starts crying his eyes out "- Tohru, Hatori being mean to me and stole my lunch you so carfully made, so I'm really hungry" he wined " I know lets go to lunch together, just me and you ... alone ... together ... like that date i proimissed you last summer." Tohru blushed deeply.

" um... well... I have class right now... and-"

"don't worry i'm sure Mayu will let me-"

" SHIGURE!"

"yes Mayu?" he then went up to Mayu and took her hand in his, she pulled her hand away pointed ruffly towards the door.

"GET...**OUT**!"

"oh, i know, why i take you to lunch Mayu? you know ... like the good o'l times?"

" **NO**"

He started crying again and ran towards Tohru " She"s so cold...wahhhhh!"

" Don't go tattaling to Honda-kun again, she has enof burdens as it is." and at that point a man walked into the room, he was tall, with black hair and blue eyes, a doctor, and it was the man Mayu was helplesly in love with.

" B-B-B-But Mayu was being mean ... wahhh"

" Wha-? Mayu-chan ... what does she have to do with anything"

" Because I'm standing right behind you,... Hatori-kun" at that he tured around to face her.

"Mayu..chan? What are you doing here?"

" I work here."

"Really, do you teach Kyo,Tohru, and Yuki?"

"Ya, what are the odds, i mean when Yuki said- by the way where is Yuki, I mean he would usally scowl at me for hitting on Tohru?" Shigure asked

"How do you know Honda-san? more importantly how many times do you hit on her!"

"If you answer my question then i'll answer you question, were is Yuki-kun? although i don't mind him not being here, i mean with Kyo sick and Yuki off someplace, doing god knows what, i have Tohru all to myself." Tohru then went bright red

"Shigure!"

"Fine Hatori I'll share her with you."

"SHIGURE!"

"Ok, ok, but really where is Yuki?"

"Student council, now how do you know Honda-san"

"She lives with me and the other 2"

"WHAT!" Mayu than ran up to Tohru and therw her arms around her." you poor, poor thing, don't worry you don't have to live with that evil man anymore!"

"Actully i'm fine there."

"Really, oh good Shigure isn't holding you captive."

Strangly enof durring this whole ordeal the rest of the class had been silent.


	2. Chapter 1 part2

**Chapter 2**

Just as Hatori and Shigure were about to leave, a woman walked in. She was defiantly a Sohma, and she dressed to accent her beauty. She wore a short black skirt, with a belt, a low cut short sleeved red shirt, and knee high boots with a design on them in red and black.

Everyone in the class just stared at her, Tohru got up and went to greet her "Rin! Hello, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help Shigure get everyone, Haru, Momiji, and Yuki because Shigure can't do it without makinga fool out of himself."

"No, because Haru might actuly come if Rin asks him to." Shigure corrected

"And why might that be?" asked Haru who had just entered the room, followed by Momiji and Yuki.

"Yuki!...Where have you been i'v been sooo worried and..."Shigure babbled on butYuki wasn't listening.

"What the hell is going on!" asked one of the girls, She was also in Yuki's fanclub, she pointed at Rin and asked nastly, "_Who_, are _you_?"

"None of your damn bisness! Just keep quiet and stay out of this!"

"Why aren't you yelling at _her_" she directed a Tohru,"she came up and... and... that little-" Rin ran up to her so fast and grabed the top of her shirt, Uo-chan and Hana-chan did as well.

"Don't ever say anything bad about Tohru!" they all shouted at her.

"Who are you two?" Rin snaped.

"Arisa Uotani"

"Saki Hanajima, who are you?"

"Rin Sohma" she turned back to the girl. "Don't talk bad about Tohru if you don't even know her, she's a wonderful person and helped me throgh lots of stuff, she was the only person... when i didn't let Haru in, the only one, she helped me, she is my only friend, and a damn good one at that!" she then turned and walked down towards the rest, everyone staring at her as whiped away her tears. "Lets go, we have everyone, so lets go."

"Mayu should come too,I mean akito has been-"

"WHAT!" yelled everyone (Sohmas plus Tohru and Mayu that is) Haru then grabbed Rin and turned her around.

"lets ditch and get something to eat."

"yeah, ok"

"No, Akito wants all of us."

"Well he's not geting the cow or the horse"

"He's not going to be happy"

"andI care because?"

"Akito is god."

"andI care because?" then he went ou the door with Rin before Shigure could give him an awnser.

"he is not going to be happy, well Mayu will you join us, i know Akito has beenwanted to meet you for a while"

"No Shigure, Akito will hate Mayu-chan"

"The feeling mutational"

"What? why?"

"he hurt Kana and Ha-...and...and...**her** so many times" tears started forming in her eyes, "i want to meet him" she said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"ok then, lets go!"

"bye Tohru, se ya later"

And they left with the teacher, everyone just looked at each other, then the door open "Class dismised."


	3. DISCLAMER

**Woopses I forgot to do the disclaimer for the other 2 chapters, sorry !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story,except Hikaru and Bob.**

**this chapter is short and there's no Mayu and Hatori, but next chapter Mayu and Akito meet**

* * *

"That was strange." Uo-chan asked as they were walking to Hanajima's chans house for dinner.

"what was?"

"what happened in class today...Hey Tohru?"

"yes?"

"how do you know that girl Rin?"

"she's very nice, and always is getting hurt I mean she's been in the hospatail so many times, i hope she's alright."

"What does Haru have agenst this Akito guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"well when he heard that all of that was for this Akito person, he took Rin and ran off."

"i don't know?"

"why did he take Rin with him though?"

"He was protecting her"

"Really, in fact when she was yelling at that girl she mentioned him, are they close?"

"oh yes! they're together!"

"What! aren't they related!" Uo-chan asked

"The Sohma family seems like one of those familys that marry cousins and such" Hana-chan awnserd.

"yes they do"

"Saki? Tohru-san? Arisa-san?"

"Megumi-san, how are you?"

"sup"

"I'm good, some weird people came to get one of my classmates."

"what a coincidence so did we"

"really who?"

"3 boys, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru Sohma."

"it was a Sohma who was taken out as well."

"really wh-" just then something brushed the top of Tohru's head, she looked up...and fell over. "**AHHHHH!**"she scremed,the other 3 turn to look at what Tohru screamed about

"**AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! IT'S A BODY!**"

"no she's sleeping."

There was a girl who was hanging in the trees by one foot, she had long black hair (not quite as long as Rins used to be, but longer than Tohru's.) and was very pretty, she wore short black shorts, with a white male under shirt (the no sleeve kind) with a white flanel shirt, one tennisshoe (you can't see her other foot because it's hidden in the tree).

Megumi takes a large stick and pokes the tree girl with it, she then falls flat on her face and then jumps up yelling, "CHICKEN ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she then go's and grabs the closet person to her, wich happen to be Tohru,by the shoulders and started shaking her. "WE MUST SAVE THE MASHED PATATOS!"then she stoped.

"NO MORE GRAVY!" yelled Tohru

"What there's no more gravy!... How long have I been asleep?"

"there's still gravy in the world"

"oh, good. Mashed pataos aren't any good without gravy, by the way I'm Hikaru."

"It's verry nice to meet you Hirkaru-san, my name is Tohru Honda"

"I am Saki Hanajima and this is my brother-"

"Megumi Hanajima"

"'sup, the names Arisa Uotani"

"It's nice to meet all of you." she bowed, "do any of you have the time?"

"16:37"

"oh crap! He's going to kill me!"

"oh no! someones going to kill you!" Tohru said very worried

"oh ya,...I mean he might evensend me back to the hospatal again!"

"who is this man?"

"oh, he's my doctor, gotta go...bye" and she ran off.


	5. Chapter 3

**Kandy: **Kandy Luv here, that's my name just so you know, this here is Mr. Bunny! Say hello Mr.Bunny

**Mr. Bunny:** MY NAME IS **_NOT_** MR.BUNNY!

**Kandy: **woopes my bad

**Mr.Bunny:** STOP PUTTING 'Mr.Bunny' ON THE QUOITS THING! my name is **_Bever Clouds_**!

**Kandy:** ok whatever Mr.Bunny

**Bever Clouds 'AKA' Mr.Bunny: **KANDY!

**Kandy:** ok ok Bever sorry, is this better?

**Bever Clouds not Mr.Bunny at all, i don't even know how Mr. Bunny is even close to Bever Clouds, I mean who comes up with this crap:** ... Kandy I don't know what start with, I'm just-

**Kandy:** Now on with the chapter 3! i do not own any of the charaters in this story...except for Hikaru and Bob! (you meet him now!)

* * *

"Was that really Rin-chan?" Mayu asked

"ya it was...why?"

"she cut her hair." all 4 of them stopped.

"do you know her?"

"I met her once or twice, but **she** talked about her all the time." Hatori looked away...like he was hidding something, Yuki's face darkend, and Momiji looked like her was on the verg of tears, Shigure however looked almost happy, but who really knows what he thinks.

"that's right they were kinda close, ... well **she **was anyway, i don't know about Rin."

"where are we going now?"

"to get Kisa!"

* * *

They had gotten Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, and were just gettingRitsu. They were leaving when a man came running torwds them. 

"Ritsu... wait up!" he had an accent and looked forgen, maby amrican. "you forgot this." and handed him a peice of paper.

"thank you so much andI'm soo sorryto inconvenince you Robert-san."

"don't worry about it, and I thought-"

"I appologise to the world for forgetting my homework and for Robert-san to troble himself as to bring it to me, please forgive me and-" Shigure poked him in the side and Ritsu went down, the man looked up.

"you made him stop, how?"

"it is said that if you poke Ritsu in the side hego's down."

"I'll have to remeber that."

"you must be Robert-san I persum."

"ya, but call me Bob"

"Bob-san"

"Bob-san are you japanise?"

"nope Amarican"

"I thought so." Ritsu was back up.

"Robert-san how are you?"

"how many times must I tell you call me Bob."

"I'm very sorry Bob-san, please forgive me."

"arg just...nevermind" he turned to look at them... and saw Kagura, she saw him too. a scring hot pain went throw all the jynensi mebers.

"hello, Robert-san I am Kagura"

* * *

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Akito yelled, Mayu and Akito were left alone,on his orders "YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL **ME** I WAS WRONG! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS **WRONG**! YOU WENCH! SHIGURE IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE **MINE**!" 

"And I don't need to listen to this crap." she said getting up to leave, as she walked past, Akito reached up and scracthed her. Mayu screamed and the door burst open. Mayu looked down at Akito with great hatetred, "who the hell do you think **YOU** are?"_ how dare he! He hurt Kana and Hatori...and he...he...and ...he... he KILLED her! _"you, **you,**YOU,** YOU BASTERD!**"hot tears running down her face.

"sensai ... your arm ... it's bleeding" Mayu looked down at her arm. Hatori grabed her.

"com with-"

"NO! your the **family** doctor, **it's** not family."

"but **you **scrached her"

"no Hatori-kun...it's ok" and she left

"wench" Akito turned back to them.

* * *

Mayu was wondering around...lost when... 

"Mayu-chan hold up." she turned around.. it was...

"Hatori-kun? what are you doing...I thought that-"

" I want to fix your arm."

"no... it's ok, all it -"

"no it's not ok"

"but ...wont **he** get mad?"

"no... not at me...but you shouldn't come back here."

"why not?"

"because it's**dangerous.**"

* * *

flashback

_The door bust open, there she was standing in a pool of her own blood, bruised and tattered._

_"what did you do **this** time?" Shigure asked, not looking up from the book he was reading._

_"wh-what are you doing here?"_

_he looked up, "huh? what do you mean? I'm always-"_

_"not you!" she said looking up, her face was so badly wonded, but Mayu knew it was her._

_"wh-what h-hap-happend to you!"_

_"Mayuko, what are you doing here?"_

_"I-I...um"_

_"don't come here... it's __**dangerous**!"_

end of flashback

* * *

"your the second person who's warned me"

"nn?" hatori finished wraping up her arm.

"oh notihing"

"ok then, your good to go...I'd better be getting back, do you need anything?"

"ya... directions" she said blushing.

"what?"

"this place is so bigI don't know how to get out" Hatori laghed

"it's not funny!" she yelled, blushing even more.

"your blushing"

"SHUT UP!" Mayu turned to leave,"I'M LEAVING"

""but Mayu-chan that's-"

"I DON'T CARE" and she slamed the door behind her. Hatori waited, and when she didn't come back he went to open the door.

"are you having fun in my closet?" Mayu turned around, her face redder than ever."...is your face red because your blushing...or are you mad?


	6. Chapter 4

**Kandy: **wow,I havn't updated in a while

**Bever: **that's because your an idiot

**Kandy: **no, I've just been grounded for a while

**Bever: **that proves your even more of an idoit

**Kandy:**I don't own furits basket

* * *

_the bell rings, she runs _"crap! I'm late on my first day" _she enters the room_

"your late."

"sorry,I was lost"

"what's your name"

"Hikaru Sohma" _there were wispers all through the class_ "I'm the new student"

"oh, well I'm the sub, you teacher will be in tomarow, please take your seat" _she turned, she saw them._

"Kyo" she wispered, "Yuki"

* * *

"what the hell?" Kyo said 

_she ran out of the room_

"Ms. Sohma!"

_Yuki got up to fallow her_

"Hikaru! wait!" _grabing her arm she turned to him, a sad look on her face_

"Yuki!" _almost throughing her arms around him_ "I'm soo sorry, but I had to, Hatori made me!"

"What?" _She started crying, _"what did Hatori make you do?"

"He made me lie to you."

"That doesn't matter, all that matters now is that you're alive." _he huged her_

_

* * *

"_Your going to need a uniform 

"I have one."

"Why aren't you wearning it!"

"I didn't feel like it."

"Do you feel like detention?"

"Depends, are you there?"

"Yes"

"Than,... no."

"Well if you don't put one on right now you will!" _so she went towards the door_

"Fine! Butyou don't need to scream at me." _and she left_

**_5 minuets later_**

_door opens_

_everyone's eyes are on her_

"WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT MY UNIFORM!" Kyo screamed

"Hey Kyo, long time no see." _He ran up to her _"Do you like what I did?"

"What did you do!"

"Don't worry about it, it looks great!" _she had it unbuttened_ _down past her bra, then she tied the bottem of the shirt a litttle bit above the her belly button, her pants had been riped to be just below the knees._

_

* * *

_

_Hatori walked up and knock on the door the dood\r opened and there she was._

"...Hatori? What are you doing here?"

"**She's** not dead, I've been hiding her."

"Who? You don't mean... Hikaru's alive?"


End file.
